Player Tips
Items Gathering *'Energy Crystals' : Energy Crystals are dropped randomly doing non-gold bordered Dungeons. A more efficient way to get them is to purchase Star Treasure Chests from the shop. *'Dungeon Crystals' : Since Star Treasure Chests give more Energy Crystals than Dungeon Crystals, just do gold-bordered Dungeons as much as possible to stack up on Dungeon Crystals. *'Fusion Stones' : Praise, Praise, and Praise some more. Then use all that Pal Points and normal summon x11 and refine any hero you do not need. Also, when you enter dungeons, always Team up with friends since they give 30 Pal Points every time they help you complete/fail a dungeon (Does not give 30 pal points if you fail in Elite Dungeons). *'Summon Vouchers' : Complete Gear Albums to receive extra vouchers. The Mysterious Merchant also sells summoning vouchers for a discount at 55 Diamonds each. You can visit the market and buy one at a discount for 66 Diamonds once per day as well. Moon chests can contain summon vouchers. Lastly there is a tower task to buy one summon vouchers, at 80 diamonds, and get one free giving you 2 at 40 Diamonds each! *'Spades' : Besides the Spades pack you can buy for 70 from the Mysterious Merchant you can also buy them for 10 Booster Gems in the Market. Treasure Maps also have a high chance of giving 2 Spades, so sometimes you use one and get 2 back to open more. Spades are also gained from star treasure chests. *'Runes' : Runes are a great way to help increase your power. First, in the Shop you may purchase LV1 Rune Packs for 300K gold 10 times a day. Thats 100 random LV1 runes for 3M a day! You can also collect Runes from the Castle for free or for a few Diamonds. Make sure you completely finish mining in the Treasure pits for the Treasure rewards, they contain 4 ~ 6 Runes. Elite Dungeons from Snowberg Mnt. and onwards have a chance to drop LV1 Rune packs. If you're in a guild with a high enough level, you can buy 40 LV1 runes each day for 1 guild contribution each! *'3★ Evolution Materials' : Found in Star Treasure Chests. Elite Dungeons Castor Port, The Lakebed, and Magic Forest all drop 3★ evo pieces. Also Star Treasure Chests give 3★ evo mats as well. Lastly, in Hero's Gate, Gate 1 also gives 3★ evo mats as reward. *'4★ Evolution Materials ': Found in Moon Treasure Chests. Just like 3★ evo mats, the 4★ is also dropped in the Elite Dungeons. You can find them in Cloud City, Wasteland, Desert, and Snowberg Mtn. Hero's Gate 2&4 also gives 4★ mats as rewards. *'5★ Evolution Materials' : Found in Sun Treasure Chests. Elite Dungeons for 5★ materials are Winter Cave, Whirlwreck (I don't know why this dungeon gives 5* materials but it does), and Lost City. Hero's Gate 3&5 gives them out as rewards, as well. *'6★ Evolution Materials' : These are available from Floating Island, Yggdras and all Elite Dungeons afterwards. They also drop from Hero's Gate 6. Dungeon Strategies *A typical set up is having two tanks in the front and three DPS in the back. Place your strongest tank in the middle or top cell with the other tank in the bottom cell. If the enemy has three heroes in the front column, that means your top/middle tank will always suffer one extra hit per round. Make sure they can handle the extra damage. *You generally want to mix your DPS types. Having three mages is frowned upon because they use the same materials to evolve, so you will constantly run out and your team will be weaker overall. A good idea is to have two Hunters if you chose Rhee as your starter hero, and two Mages if you chose Talia as your starter hero as start heroes use more evo materials than other heroes do. *Get a solid AoE Hero early on. They are great at the lower levels. Mayhem and Slaughter are two excellent AoE abilities worth getting. Raciel is an excellent 4★ Mayhem Mage that will make dungeons much easier until you replace him later on in the game. *Try your best to add players who have heroes with high power. The higher the power, the stronger the Hero. Use the Invite button to let them join you in the dungeon. This will help tremendously, especially if they out-level the enemy Heroes. *Repeat the dungeon several times. Sometimes you lose due to being unlucky. The enemy could have dodged a Rage ability, or blocked most of the damage. Sometimes you can beat the dungeon simply by being lucky with your dodges and hits. 'Attack Patterns & Team Set up' When a battle starts the Leader of both teams will activate their respective Leader skills boosting the entire team. Afterwards the first to attack is YOUR Top Frontline Member, followed by opponent's Top Frontline Member. and repeats back and forth. So the order of Attack is : Next is the order of Heroes on your team BEING ATTACKED. The Middle Front line is actually attacked LAST if your opponent is on Top/Bot Frontline. Only the Middle Frontliner/Backliner will attack your middle Hero. So with that In mind the Team's set up can be the difference between barely passing or failure. However, bosses have a different attack pattern. Therefore when facing a boss place your strongest DPS backliner in the middle, second strongest on top and weakest DPS on bottom. The reverse setup is used for your tanks, since you want your strongest tank to be attacked first and soak up as much damage as they can. Strongest goes on the bottom, second strongest on top and weakest in the middle. So the attack order of the Boss would be : Here's an example from Elite Dungeon Lost City 1 In the front I had two Tanks on the sides and a Hunter in the middle since he does the most damage, and 3 High damage dealers in the back. Despite this, I lost. Now we're going to switch our team's positions. As you can see, this resulted in a two-star Victory. Let's analyze the situation: *First I observed that the 3 Droghs are healing the backline too much while the Master Wu just keeps stunning my frontline. I figured they had to be the first to go so I placed the highest damage dealer on the bottom back. (Adept Talia ) *Second I placed the Bloodhoof on the bottom of frontline so that way he can stun Drogh and prevent him from healing rather than stunning Master Wu . *Third I moved Ygress to middle back instead of top because Ygress's CRIT attacks the backrow. No reason to aim at the tanky Master Wu. It's the little difference of changing up the position of my team that allowed me to win and pass this stage. You can learn more about Battle formations Here Misc. *Getting free VIP : Try and use as many of the EXP vouchers towards your VIP level (800 exp). Once you cannot get any further, Do offers to reach the next VIP level. More details Here. They can be found rarely in star treasure chests and drags treasure maps, but more commonly in VIP 1 gift bags that are recieved from star treasure chests and require VIP LV1 to open. *Get fast 300K gold for yourself by logging out and creating a new character on a different server with your Invite Code, Leveling to 30 takes 10~20 minutes tops. Make sure to write down your invite code so you can enter it when creating the account on the new server. *Always save your Summon Vouchers until you reach 50 total, it may take a lot longer, but in the long run it's worth it because you get one additional Supreme Summon with a guarantee for a 5-star Hero. It is even better to also wait until you get the 'Supreme Summon x10' tower task and the reward for that is 25 Summon Vouchers, saving you 50%. It is worth being patient and waiting for the task to come. *There's a free VIP 4 trial that you can activate at anytime. Save it for when your level is higher so you can use the full benefit of the VIP 4 trial as it can only be used once and lasts 3 days. Also make sure to have a nice stash of Diamonds before you activate the trial because when you become VIP 4 you can purchase extra recruitment slots in the Alchemy Lab which increases the amount of gold you make in the lab. Lastly since your Friend list will temporary be increased to 40 max it out while you can. *Try and log on during Free Pie time. getting a slice of pie will restore 40 Action Points and 300 Energy so you can do more towers and dungeons! Also during pie time the Heroes Gate gives double rewards! take advantage of this and get yourself some extra goodies. *When you get 3★ Super Hero cards from summoning and you do not want it. Instead of refnining it for 9 fusion stones you can use it to Fortify another Hero. a 3★ level 30 Hero gives 11798 EXP that's almost double the amount of EXP a MAXED King Chest Monster gives. Quick Leveling Method *First, take all the bounty quests that you can every day. Complete each one for a large boost in experience. *Second, create a Hidden Training room and do not set a password. Creating a room gives you a creator boost, as well as a boost for having a full room of players. Spending the eight hours in training will give you large heaps of experience. *Thirdly, complete every single Elite Dungeon that you can every day. Elite Dungeons take no action points to complete, so you gain free experience and loot. *Fourth, constantly go through the Tower. It is far more efficient to go through each Chapter as quickly as possible rather than replaying each Chapter to Level 5. Whenever you have spare Energy, go do the Tower. While you're in the Tower, look out for Mysterious Merchants. Purchase all the Basic EXP Booster Scrolls you find and use them to help you level. Look out for Tower Tasks as well! The ones to buy star treasures chests and summoning vouchers are well worth it, and the task to Supreme Summon x10 gives back 25 summon vouchers saving you 50%! * Fifth, join a guild ASAP. This only requires you to reach level 50. At 7pm eastern standard time, there is a maske rebellion event. For 770 energy you can earn 30-50 million exp in 30 minutes, every single day. As well as large amount of money and prestige, and if you have a strong guild, plenty of maske pieces and Speical Summon Vouchers. * Sixth, use your courage before/when it maxes out. The higher chapters in the event tower give good exp and there are some great rewards from the event tower! Awakened bosses give more courage gems and points! *Lasty, if you have an excess amount of Action Points near the end of the day, go into the highest Normal dungeon stage you can possibly complete with a 1 Star rating (Rating does not affect EXP gain). Do that dungeon stage over and over until you run out of Action Points. Save action potions for double EXP events. Tutorials Awakening/Fusing/Creating Super Heroes